Through Her Eyes
by Roxy Fan 4 Ever
Summary: (On Hiatus) "Heroes we've seen. Villains we know well. But there's more to war, even to battle, than the stars glowing bright or burning dark. Venture into a hidden soul of the war, and see Through Her Eyes..."
1. Mayura: A fading star

**I do not own Gundam Seed **

**Mayura: A fading star**

As I stood there looking at the large orange, white, and black mobile suit in front of me I could not help but take a few steps toward my M-1 Astray. As I neared it I ran my hand along the metal that made up the foot of the machine. As I stood there a sound in the distance caused me to look over and see the head mechanic chewing out one of his subordinates again.

I turned to see Juri and Asagi both working on one of the other Astray's not far away. I pushed up off of the floor and floated up to the cockpit of the suit in front of me. After climbing in I started to go through all of the processes of making sure that everything was ready for the next time that we launched.

As I sat there the alarms of the ship began to blare and I lifted my helmet up over my head before securing it. Before I noticed Asagi jumping away from Juri's suit to her own. A few moments after the chest closed in her suit Asagi's face appeared on the screen of my mobile suit.

"Okay girls this looks like it will be the final battle." Asagi said, "So let's all come back alive."

As I activated the power for my Astray something caught my attention out of the corner of my eye. I turned my head to see what it was, and to my surprise it was princess Cagalli in a pilot's suit. I turned back forward and connected back to Asagi and Juri.

"Look's like princess Cagalli is joining us out there this time." I said.

The other two noticed and we all agreed to keep her safe during the battle. Without her then Orb could never be rebuilt like it was before. I finished activating my suit and started to move over to the catapult. After a few moments I was given the okay to leave the ship.

I could feel myself being pushed back into the seat as my mobile suit was launched from the Kusanagi I could already see the flashes of shots in the distance. I saw that Kira and Athrun had already been launched from the Eternal and were already attaching themselves to the Meteor attachments. They were both amazing with them during the defense of the PLANTs, just hours ago.

As I started to move toward the battle the same large beam that had been used during the last battle was fired again. We were all horrified as we watched it streak across space. I could hear over the intercom of my suit that the target had been the moon. We watched not being able to do anything as the Earth forces base on the moon was destroyed.

I don't know about the others but I had to do what ever it took to stop this war. I knew that when it was over that I would have to give up piloting my suit, but I was okay with that to help rebuild no make Orb better then it was before the Earth alliances attacked.

I watched at the two more powerful mobile suits took off as fast as they could to try and stop the fighting, I was joined by Asagi, Juri, Princess Cagalli and commander La Flaga who was piloting the strike better and better every time as we headed into the battle.

As we neared the battle I could already see the carnage that had happened. There were already many destroyed and damaged mobile suits floating in the area. As I used the controls to raise the beam rifle in the right hand a memory of when I was younger flashed in my mind.

"Mayura you're out of formation." Asagi yelled over the radio, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'll be fine." I said as I shook my head, before firing in the direction of a ZAFT GuAIZ destroying it.

'Why did that memory return like that?' I thought to myself as I continued to fire the rifle of my mobile suit. I could see that princess Cagalli was still getting used to her mobile suit so I stayed near her.

As if slow motion I could see a beam heading right toward her suit from behind, she had not seen it. I pushed the thrusters of my suit to maximum and just before the beam could connect with the Strike Rouge that she was piloting I was able to push us both out of the way.

"Thanks Mayura." Princess Cagalli said over the radio as she fired her rifle.

"I can't let anything happen to you princess Cagalli." I said back.

"Fine but just call me Cagalli." The princess responded.

"Ok Cagalli, just be careful out here." I told her before we separated from one another. 'But you will always be princess Cagalli to me," I thought.

I dodged another shot from one of the Earth forces mobile suit and fired upon it hitting it in the left arm. The machine now damaged beyond being able to fight turned to return back to its ship as I turned to attack the next closest enemy.

As I turned I could see another Earth forces suit I shot dodged its attack and fired back at it. As the beam from my rifle was heading toward the suit out of the corner of my eye I saw another GuAIZ flying towards me. It was moving to fast for me to turn and fire my rifle. I also did not have time to put the rifle away so I let go of it reaching back for the beam sword that was at the back of my left shoulder.

What happened next was in slow motion. I could see the GuAIZ power up its beam claws at the same time as my beam sword activated. A vision of me with Juri and Asagi went through my mind as the mobile suit neared me and I could feel small tear forming in the edges of my eyes.

I watched as the beam claws of the GuAIZ entered into the lower part of my mobile suit and my beam sword entered into the chest of the other suit. A small explosion began to build in the cockpit around me as other visions from when I was training with the others and the time that Kira had come to Orb.

I sadly knew that this was the end of the battle for me and that I would not be able to help rebuild Orb with the others. I looked at the other mobile suit with tears in my eyes and with determination I watched as everything went black.

Please my friends Juri and Asagi survive this final battle and help rebuild Orb and the world for everyone so that not a single other person has to suffer again.

**Please Review**

**Authors note- This was the first Gundam Seed story that I have written. Please let me know what you thought.**


	2. Miri: Mixed Emotions

**Author's note- Since everyone that left a review asked me to continue the story or make another story I decided to make this into a collection of one-shot stories that will be from the perspective of characters from either Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny.**

**Miri: Mixed Emotions**

The days seemed to blur together since the battle at the Marshal Islands. I tried to sleep but every time that I closed my eyes visions of Tolle and Kira would flutter to the front of my mind and wake me up. Sai, I know that he is trying to help me out but I have no urge to eat right now, I just want Tolle and Kira back.

"It's pretty strange telling us to stay on board five days after we arrive at headquarters." A mechanic said in the mess hall.

"And they keep telling up to keep working…but all we have left is that one Skygrasper." A different mechanic said.

I could feel a pain inside of me, one that would not go away, and one from the emptiness in my heart. It was all caused from what those two had just said.

"What do you say we kill some time fixing the Buster?" The first mechanic said, "The one that we brought on board."

I tuned everything out as I sat there thinking about Tolle. The thoughts of him telling me that he wanted to become the pilot of one of the Skygraspers and wanting to help Kira protect the ship, to protect me. And me telling him that it would be too dangerous. Why? Why didn't you listen to me?

I could feel Sai's hand touch my right shoulder but really did not hear what he had said. All I knew was that I wanted to get away from there.

As we were walking down the corridors of the ship a voice called out and stopped us. I couldn't tell who it was but I think that it might have been Flay.

I heard Birdy before hearing someone gasp.

"What's up?" Sai asked.

"No!" A voice said.

It was defiantly Flay's voice that I just heard. I did not want to see her so I just continued to stand still as I thought about Tolle.

"Don't do that." Sai said. I could hear some irritation in his voice as he spoke.

Flay must have done something to Birdy because I could hear the little mechanical bird flying away. A few seconds later I could hear Flay breathing heavily.

"If it's not urgent, we'll talk later." Sai replied.

I could feel him place his hand behind my back as he began to guide me to our destination.

"Sai wait!" I could hear Flay call out.

"Excuse me." Sai said harshly.

"Just wait inside here, ok." He said as we entered the medical bay. "We'll get you a prescription or something from the doctor. Something so you can get some sleep. Sound good?"

After hearing the door shut I slowly walked over to a stool and sat down.

"Hey, doc." A voice called out from behind me.

I turned to see the same person that we had captured during the battle. The surprise of seeing him there caused me to jump off of the stool and stare at him.

'Why, why is he here and Tolle and Kira where gone and not coming back?' I thought to my self.

"Why are you staring at me?" He asked with a grin on his face, "You afraid of me? Find me unusual?"

"Relax will you." He continued, "I couldn't be any more tied up."

He sat up to show me that his arms were tied behind his back. I started to feel just a little relived seeing that.

"But what I wanted to know is." The boy said from behind the curtain if his bed, "Why are you crying again?" He took a few breaths before continuing, "I'm kind of surprised that a ship like this has such a crybaby on board."

It was taking everything that I had not to attack him. I know that I have been crying but it was for who we had lost. I am sure that others on the ship have been crying too.

"You've got no business being a soldier if you're that afraid." He continued as he lay back down.

My breathing continued to increase as I looked to my left. There sitting on a tray glistening in the light was a knife.

"Or maybe your good-for-nothing Natural boyfriend went and died or something." He said with his eyes closed.

While he was mouthing off about Tolle I couldn't take it anymore. I grabbed the knife and moved over to the side of the bed that he was in. I swung the knife down missing his head because he opened his eyes as it plunged into the pillow.

All that I could see as I climbed into the bed was someone that needed to pay for what he had just said about Tolle.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked. "Damn."

I was in no mood to talk to him. This person needed to die. I raised the knife above my head with both of my hands and cried out as I plunged it at him again. I could feel the tears flowing from my eyes as I did this.

I did not kill him as we both rolled out of the bed, but I could see the knife leave a gash above his left eye. Standing up I was happy to see that he was still tied to the bed and could not defend himself.

"Miriallia!" Sai called out as he entered the medical bay before grabbing me and pulling me away from the person that I wanted to hurt.

"Let go of me!" I yelled out as I struggled to get free.

"Calm down, Miri." He said as he continued to hold me back.

"Tolle's gone and never coming back and yet this creep." I cried out, "What is this scumbag doing here?"

I could see some sadness in the person on the floors eyes but it was not enough he needed to pay more for what happened to Tolle. I didn't care if he was not the one that had killed him but someone needed to pay.

"Miriallia!" Sai tried to reason with me.

"Why, Tolle's gone." I cried as Sai was comforting me, "Why is he gone?"

"I don't know." Sai replied.

The sound of a gun clicking caused all of us to look at Flay. I could still feel the tears flowing from my eyes as I looked at her. She had the gun pointed directly at the boy's head.

"Flay?" Sai asked.

"All of you coordinators." Flay said as the gun was shaking in her hands, "deserve to be killed."

The realization of what she had just said caused me to gasp and my eyes to widen. I was just shocked at what Flay had just said did she include Kira in that?

"No," I called out as I turned from Sai's grasp toward Flay.

I had to stop her from doing this. I could not let her kill someone that did not do anything to deserve it like she thought. I all happened in slow motion I reached out for the gun just as she pulled the trigger. A few seconds later I could hear glass shattering above me.

The force of my charge knocked both of us to the ground with me above Flay. I just could not let her kill him; what if it was Kira would she had tried to kill him? The tears flowed from my eyes again as I remembered back to when everyone on the ship found out that Kira was a coordinator. Tolle was the one that defended him telling everyone that he was a great guy and would not do anything to hurt us.

I am sure that Tolle would have just done the same thing now, defending a person that he did not know but would have probably become friends with after some time.

**Please review**

**Author's note: If there are any other scenes you would like to see me do like this feel free to leave the idea in a review or send it to me as a PM.**


	3. Lacus: In the Name of Justice

**Lacus: In the Name of Justice**

The outside of the building was still as pristine as I remembered, looking around I could see that people had torn down the banners of my last concert here. This was one of my favorite places, not only because it was where I first sang for people in public but because it was also where some of my favorite times had happened here. My father told me that he had taken my mother here on many occasions when they were dating.

The stage of the White Symphony was set up perfectly for what I had planned. It looked like the roof of the building above the stage had collapsed. I knew that this scene would help to show what my feelings were. I took a deep breath as I slowly walked to the middle of the stage and sat down on the pile of stones that had been set up to wait for my guest.

It had been about an hour when I heard that he had arrived so I began to sing not only to have a welcoming atmosphere when he walked in but to calm my nerves. I hope that this works, this is one of the most important things that I have ever done.

I could hear him take each step down the carpeted isle toward the stage, each one bringing us closer to this meeting of fate.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see that he had something on his mind, I wonder what he was thinking about as he continued to walk closer. Was he thinking about me? Was he thinking about Kira? Or was he thinking about happier times? I could not tell.

Haro bouncing up to me after bringing him here brought a smile to my face. I knew leaving Mr. Pink would allow him to figure out where to find me.

"Well hello there Mr. Pink." I said as I caught him before turning to look at the other person in the theater, "I was certain that you would be the one to find me and bring him here."

I was saddened to see Athrun with his left arm in a sling. The battle that he and Kira had must have taken a toll on him also, I could see it in his face.

"Thank you very much." I said.

"Why Lacus?" He asked with the same determination in his voice that I know him to have.

"Why what?" I asked him innocently.

He quickly jumped up on the stage to join me.

"Explain yourself, what have you done?" He asked as he walked in front of me.

"I'm sure you've heard all about it." I reply knowing that he must have heard what his father wanted him to hear, about how I am a traitor to the PLANTs and to my own people. I tilted my head to the right a little before I continued, "That's why you came to see me isn't it?"

"Is it true what they are saying about you?" He asked with more determination in his voice. "That you're guilty of providing assistance to an enemy spy?" He slid his left foot toward me a little bit, "How could you do that?"

"I did not provide assistance to an enemy spy," I answered calmly.

He gasped at my answer.

"All I did was to provide Kira with a newer better sword." I said with a smile on my face.

Athrun's eyes widened in shock when he heard this.

"Because I felt he had need of it now." I continued, "And it would ultimately its purpose best in Kira's hands."

"Kira?" Athrun asked, "What are you talking about Lacus? Kira's gone, I…"

"Killed him with your own hands," I said finishing what Atrhun wanted to say.

Confusion had spread over his face, he must have been wondering how I knew about that.

"Don't look so worried, its true Kira is still alive."

"You're lying!" He said with raw emotion in his voice as he shook his head before pointing his gun at me. "What kind of trick are you trying to pull now Lacus Clyne?"

I could see that he doubted himself with the gun shaking slightly in his hand.

"What you're saying is crazy. It's impossible, there's no way that he could be alive." He said as he looked away from me.

"Reverend Malchio found him unconscious and brought him to me. Then I wondered what happened between you two. Kira told me."

Athrun quickly turned his gaze back toward me. I know that this has to be such a shock to his system.

"Don't you believe what I am telling you? Do you even believe what you see with your own eyes?" I asked him causing him to lower his gun. "On the battlefield, or now that you return to the PLANTs after being away for quite some time. Haven't you noticed things are different?" Athrun had turned his gaze away from me again while I talked.

"Lacus."

"What is it that you believe in? What is it that you are fighting for now?" I asked him, "Is it for that medal you received? Or your fathers orders?"

"Lacus!" He called out.

"Because if that is so, you'll likely find yourself fighting Kira as his enemy again."

I could tell that I was starting to get through to him, he was starting to see the war from the picture that his father and the other leaders of ZAFT had not wanted their soldier to see it from. Athrun was starting to see the big picture of everything.

"And you'll be fighting me too."

I stood up and slowly walked toward him.

"So if I am to be your enemy, you might as well shoot me now. Athrun Zala soldier of ZAFT."

I could see the sadness and confusion in his eyes, he did not want to shot me but he wanted to follow his orders. I knew that he had to make his choice of what side of this battle to come he was going to be on, and if I had to force him to make his decision now then I would.

"I… I…" Athrun said as he looked toward the floor of the stage. "It's all so."

"Miss Lacus," A voice whispered causing us to both turn our visions.

We could see multiple armed men wearing suits running into the theater; they were blocking each isle as to not let anyone escape if they tried to run.

Athrun stepped in front of me and raised his gun toward the men that were running toward us.

"You have our thanks Athrun Zala," one of the men in the suits said.

"What is this?" Athrun asked.

"Naturally a fiancé would know her best." The same man said as three men walked toward us on the stage, "You've saved us time."

Athrun turned the gun that he was holding toward the three men on the stage.

"Now please step away from her." The same man said.

Athrun took a few steps closer to me to protect me.

"She's a fugitive accused of treason."

I could hear one of the men in suits take a few steps closer toward the stage.

"We have orders to use lethal force if need be. Are you sure you want to protect her?"

"Those orders can't be right!" Athrun said with a shocked voice.

A gun shot filled the theater before one of the men in suits fell to the floor dead. Athrun quickly threw his gun to the floor and grabbed me pulling me behind the rubble that was placed over the floor for protection. As gun shots continued to fill the room. We were both pinned behind the stones.

"Damn it!" the man said as he continued to shoot at the area that we were hiding behind.

We heard two more shots before the only one left standing was the one shooting at us. We could see that he had moved to the other side of the stones that we were behind, as he turned around and lifted his gun toward us a final shot was heard before he fell over from the fatal shot to his head.

"Ready Miss Lacus?" Martian DeCosta asked as he walked into our view on the stage.

"Thank you so much Athrun." I said as I took a step away from him.

"Are you finished here Miss Lacus?" DeCosta asked as I slowly walked toward him, "I think it is time that we got going as well."

"And Reverend Malchio?" I asked.

"He was able to take off safely." He answered.

I turned to look at Athrun again. "Goodbye, Athrun. Thank you again for bringing my dear Pink to me."

"No problem," Haro said, "No problem."

"You'll find Kira on Earth."

Athrun gasped at what I had just told him.

"I suggest that you have a talk with him. He is your friend."

I turn away from Athrun and head for the exit with DeCosta behind me.

"Lacus." He said as I continued to walk away.

I hope that I helped him make his decision.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review<strong>


	4. Meyrin: Thunder in the Dark

**Meyrin: Thunder in the Dark**

"What's going on?" I asked out loud, "It's so weird."

I had just sat down at my computer in my room on the Gibraltar base. Something big had to happen with them locking down the building not allowing anyone to leave. I just had to find out why.

When the door to my room opened I turned to see Athrun coming inside holding a large rifle, he looked like he was soaking wet. _What is he doing in my room_? I thought as he turned his vision to look at me.

"Oh Athrun," I said standing up when he noticed me.

He quickly rushed over to me and covered my mouth; I was shocked and scared when he did this.

"I'm sorry," He said, "Look I just want to get outside, don't scream, please be quiet."

Looking into his green eyes I was still scared but I slowly nodded my head, causing him to remove his hand from my mouth.

"Are they chasing you?" I asked, watching him walk toward my bedroom window, "But what did you do?"

"Why not let Rey or someone else tell you later?" he said as he looked at me before turning to look back out the window.

A knock at my door caused us both to turn toward it.

"Security we have to check your room." A voice from the other side of the wooden door said, "Open the door."

"As soon as I jump out scream," Athrun said looking at me, "just tell them I had a gun on you."

I gasped, why would he be asking me to do something like that? I quickly looked at the door before grabbing Athrun's right wrist. "This way," I said as I pulled him behind me.

"Hey," we could hear one of the guards say, "Who's in there?"

"Ahhh! One moment." I replied after pulling Athrun into the bathroom.

I quickly turned on the shower.

"This is crazy," Athrun complained from behind me as I started to unbutton my uniform.

"It's okay," I said stripping down to my pink panties and bra.

I grabbed the shower head and proceeded to wet down my hair. Turning back to see Athrun I could see that he was shocked to see me. _I don't know if this will work_. I thought as I grabbed the towel in the room and walked to the door wrapping myself with it.

I opened the door right before the guard could bust it in, outside I could see four guards and my sister. She must have just walked up before I could get to the door. Everyone had shocked faces as the looked at me.

"Hey Meyrin, what's wrong with you?" Lunamaria asked as she pushed passed the guards, "Answering the door in a towel."

"Oh, his sis." I replied like nothing was wrong. "I was taking a shower and I thought that they were going to break the door down."

Luna turned her vision to glare at one of the guards standing beside her, I know that look and it would make anyone back away from her like he did. I feel a little bad for him.

"You get right back in there and put some clothes on," She said, "You look ridiculous." She then turned to look at the guards. "And you what's all this commotion about in the first place?"

"Uh," One of the guards stammered, "Well, you see, we ah."

I closed the door behind me knowing that Luna would take care of the guards. I dropped down to the floor wrapping my arms around my chest; that was one of the scariest things that I have ever had to do. I could hear the door to my bathroom slowly open up through my sobs. Athrun lowered a robe onto my shoulders causing me to look into his eyes again.

"Thank you for helping," He said with such a kind voice. "Why did you do it?"

"Uh…I don't know," I replied as I continued to sob.

"Well you saved my," Athrun said, "And I owe you."

I could hear him grabbing his rifle again as he stood up. As he was walking toward my window again I reached out and grabbed his right leg stopping him.

"The…The hanger." I said after he turned around from the little tug I gave him. "Wait a minute."

I quickly rushed over to my computer and began to type away. "I'm going to hack the bases mainframe and set off an alarm somewhere." I said as I continued to type. I just hope that this works in helping Athrun out.

The place that I had chosen was the harbor; it was well away from the hangers. If I could get him to the hangers then Athrun would be able to escape or do whatever he needed to do. We both snuck outside of my room and could hear the alarms going off in the distance.

"I'll bring a car around," I told Athrun while we both stood in the rain, "Jump in when you see me pull up."

"I'll be waiting for you," He replied before I ran off to get the car.

I had rushed around and grabbed a silver coupe that would allow for us to stay dry while we made our way to the hanger. Opening the door I saw Athrun rushing through the rain before he jumped inside. I then began the drive to the hangers with him crouched down next to me in the passengers seat.

I still do not know what happened to have Athrun being hunted by the guards but if I could I would not let them catch him. I don't know why I am doing this I just feel like he did not do whatever it is that they want to capture him for.

I had the car come to a screeching halt at the foot of one of the GOUF's.

"Everyone chasing you is probably at the harbor," I said as we got out of the car, "Now's your chance."

We both walked inside the hanger to get out of the rain.

"You've got to go," I told him.

"But what about you?" He asked.

I was touched that he cared enough for me that he was worried about me. True like my sister I had a crush on him, but I would never tell anyone. Not even her, even though I am sure that she knows that I like him.

"If they are trying to kill you," I said, "You're better off running for it."

I could not tell what it was but Athrun quickly glanced at the hanger's door before pushing me behind a computer stand, just as the sound of gun fire was heard. I could not help but yelp as we flew toward the floor behind cover.

"I see you have chosen to run away." I heard a voice say. "Again."

_Was that Rey_? I thought _why is he shooting at us_?

"Why Rey?" Athrun called out.

"This is unforgivable." Rey replied, "You have betrayed Gilbert's trust."

I could hear another set of shoots coming from the rifle that Rey was holding. I screamed as the computer that was protecting us sparked from the bullets hitting it.

"Stop firing Rey, Meyrin's here." Athrun called out.

He just continued to fire, I was getting really scared. Why was Rey acting like this? I did not see but I could hear when Athrun shot off a couple of rounds at Rey. I could hear Rey grunt before hearing the clattering of his gun in the distance.

_Did Athrun just kill Rey_? I thought before hearing his boots running away in the rain.

Athrun stopped firing before looking at me; I was scared as he reached his left hand out toward me. I quickly took a hold of his hand not wanting to stay here alone with the way that Rey was acting. The look on his face I could tell that I could trust Athrun.

We both rushed toward the lift that would take us to the cockpit of the machine. We entered it just as Rey had returned to start firing at us again.

"Sorry," Athrun apologized as he pressed the buttons to activate the machine, "but if I leave you behind they'll blame you."

I just nervously nodded my head from behind the pilot's chair where I was sitting. I could feel every step that the mobile suit took as Athrun guided it outside before activating the thrusters. I was pushed back a little as we lifted up into the air.

After the few seconds of initial thrust I was able to position myself into a better spot so I could see where we were. We had flown out over the water away from the base.

"But what are we going to do?" I asked.

"We're going to look for the Archangel." Athrun replied looking up at me.

"What? That ship was destroyed." I responded.

"It's not destroyed and Kira's with it." He said as he turned his attention toward the screens of the mobile suit.

As we flew, we could both see Lighting filling the sky. I hope that this does not mean something bad is about to happen.

Athrun shifted his head so he could look at the screen that showed what was behind us. That caused me to look also to see a pair of Mobile Suits that I had never seen before.

Athrun quickly shifted the mobile suit to the right causing me to scream out as I closed my eyes from the sudden movement.

"Damn, is that Rey?" Athrun commented as he avoided one of the two other machines attacks.

I was jerked around as Athrun continually moved the suit to avoid the attacks that were sent at us, I did not notice it but he had established a radio connection with the two of them, while he was avoiding attacks.

I whimpered from how scared I was when Athrun had the GOUF that we were in roll one complete circle so we would not end up in the ocean.

"Shinn," Athrun called out.

"How could you let it come to this Athrun?" Shinn replied. "Why did you do it?"

I was getting more nervous as the shots from the second machine continually got close to hitting the machine that we were in.

I felt a quick force on my body as Athrun turned the GOUF and fired the gun attached to its right hand.

"Stop it Shinn." Athrun said after he stopped firing the gun, "They're using you, wake up."

"That's not going to work on us," Rey replied over the radio. "You should be ashamed Athrun."

"Rey," Athrun called out.

I felt another jerk as Athrun avoided another attack from Rey's machine; he then shot off more shots from the gun in the GOUF's hand. We both watched as a shield of light absorbed the energy bullets.

"Don't run away," We heard Shinn cry out. "Surrender!"

The machine that Shinn was in, swooped down near the water before raising the machine's rifle toward us.

"Just come back," Shinn said, "Don't betray us."

The machine jerked again as Athrun dodged the shots from Shinn's suit.

"Uh, Shinn." I could hear Athrun say though my closed eyes.

I opened my eyes just wide enough to see that Athrun had activated the whip of the GOUF, he had wrapped it around the rifle that Shinn's machine was holding before activating the whip to destroy the rifle.

"Back off," Athrun said, "I am not going to let you just shoot us down."

"Listen Shinn," Athrun continued, "I know what Rey and the chairman are saying sounds right, and I understand that you really want to believe them."

"Athrun!" Rey said before firing another shot toward us.

The shot caused Athrun to back the GOUF away from the machine that Shinn was in. Rey swooped down and shot at us. Athrun blocked the shot with the GOUF's shield.

"Don't listen to what they are saying; their words are going to end up destroying the whole world." Athrun said after firing at Rey again.

Even I was shocked at what Athrun had just said, what does he mean that the chairman's words will destroy the whole world?

"Is that what you want?" Athrun asked.

"Don't listen Shinn!" Rey called out.

Rey activated his sword causing Athrun to do the same with the machine that we were inside.

"Athrun has obviously gone insane." Rey said as he tried to attack us with the sword.

Athrun was able to block the sword with the shield of our machine, before swinging the sword causing Rey to back away.

"You bastard!" Athrun said in response to what Rey had just said.

"Don't let him confuse you Shinn." I could hear Rey say.

"Shinn if you have to shoot me down, then at least give Meyrin a chance to get out." Athrun said trying to talk to Shinn, "She's done nothing wrong."

"She's already an accomplice to your crimes," Rey responded, "There is no meaning to her existence."

I gasped and my eyes widened when I heard what Rey had just said. I can't believe that he just said that! Does he really mean it? Is he going to kill me?

"Rey!" Athrun yelled out.

"Rey," Shinn said with an indecisive voice.

"He's the enemy," Rey replied, "They both are. They betrayed the chairman. They betrayed us! They're trampling on our dream to end war! Are you going to forgive them? You said it yourself; you'd fight any enemy to fulfill that dream."

"Shinn!" Athrun called out again.

I could hear a person breathing over the radio, it sounded like someone was beginning to hyperventilate. The breathing continued to get louder and more ragged as we listened.

"Noooo!" We could hear Shinn yell out.

"Shinn!" Athrun called out as he looked to his left.

We could both see that the machine that he was piloting was now holding a sword that was about as tall as it was; before the back of it shifted causing it to look like it had wings made out of pure energy.

"This is all your fault." I could hear Shinn say with such malice in his voice, "Because you, you betrayed us!"

The machine rocketed toward us as Shinn let out a primal roar.

"Shinn!" Athrun called out trying to make him come to his senses.

I closed my eyes tightly because of how scared I was at what was happening.

"I won't let you!" I could hear Shinn yell.

I felt the machine shutter not knowing what had just happened.

"Never," Shinn said, "I'll never let it happen again!"

"Shinn!" Athrun yelled once more.

I could hear the sword going through our machine like it was nothing, before hearing the thrusters shut off. Athrun quickly wrapped his arms around me as sparks filled the cockpit. _I'm sorry Luna, and I love you_. Everything just faded into darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review<strong>


	5. Cagalli: Betrayal is a Dull Knife

**Cagalli: ****Betrayal is a Dull Knife**

Climbing off of the seaplane I didn't know what to expect. I prepared for the worst, but I could see the destruction everywhere and it shocked me. "Oh no!" I muttered with a shaky voice. _Please let him be okay, let us find Kira_.

Kisaka and I slowly walked through the debris of the battle toward the Strike. _Please let Kira be there and alive_.

"It appears as though the red machine self-destructed and took the Strike with it." Kisaka said as we neared the destroyed mobile suit.

As I was looking at the machine the dread of losing a friend like Kira had started to set in like a lead balloon. I couldn't imagine my life without him – not after everything we had been through. He just couldn't be dead. I placed my right hand against the twisted metal, fighting the horrid images of brutal ends swimming in my mind.

"Did he do this?" I asked no one in particular as I thought about Athrun the pilot of the Aegis.

I had to see if Kira was alive or not, so, against my better judgment, I climbed onto the Strike to get to the cockpit.

"No don't, Cagalli." I heard Kisaka call out as I neared the top and pushed past two soldiers.

I gasped as I looked through the massive gash in the chest of the machine, I could see the melted seat and controls inside, it was a complete mess and it almost brought me to tears.

"Kira." I said quietly, my throat catching just a little, though I would never outwardly let anyone see me compromised.

"A shame," Kisaka said from behind me.

"He's not here!" I said.

"He's not?" Kisaka questioned, a little surprised.

"The cockpits empty," I reply before turning to my left to look for him, "He must have been thrown somewhere," I then turned to my right to look for any sign of him, praying, hoping to see some sign of survival. I refused to give up on him that easily. He would never do that to me, so I would not give up looking of him. "No! Maybe he ejected in time."

I jumped off of the machine down the soft sand to look for him. I had to find him, he might be hurt.

"Cagalli!" I heard Kisaka call out as I landed.

"Colonel Kisaka!" I heard one of the soldiers call out, from ahead, "Over here!"

"Kira?" _Did they find him_?

I ran as quickly as I could to where six of our soldiers had gathered, Kira has to be over here.

"Kira!" I said as I pushed passed them.

I was shocked it wasn't Kira that I found but Athrun wearing his red pilots uniform. He was unconscious, but they assured us that he was fine; he would live. After the soldiers took Athrun to the seaplane we searched for Kira for a while longer, until we were tired and hungry and our faces stung from the salt water; we never found any sign of him.

I reluctantly left with Kisaka and the others; I had to talk to Athrun. I had to find out what happened, and I didn't care how. I patiently waited in the room that he had been placed in until he had woken up. I knew that he would be in no shape to fight back from any attack from me, and would be able to give me the answers that I needed.

"I see that you're awake." I said as he struggled to sit up.

He must have been a little surprised to see me with a gun pointed toward him, because he immediately ceased action, a trained blank expression plastered across his face. He wasn't scared; we were too tough for that, but that wasn't the point and he was smart enough to comply with me, and shut up.

"At the moment you're aboard an Orb aircraft," I said as I walked toward the bed that he was in, still with my gun pointed toward him. "We decided to take you in after we found you lying on a beach."

"Orb?" He questioned, "What does a neutral nation like Orb want with me?" He turned to look at me with those green eyes of his and a smirk on his face, amused curiosity dancing on his features. "Or am I in the hands of the Earth forces now?"

"There's something I have to know," I said as I watched him remove the IV from his arm and rubbing the spot, "Are you the one that destroyed the Strike?"

He gasped quietly after hearing my question, something that made the sinking feeling return to my stomach. I waited in agony for his response.

"It was me," He replied solemnly.

I gasped at his admission, not knowing what to feel, or what to think.

"What happened to the pilot? Did he escape like you did? Eject? Or…" I couldn't finish my last question. "We couldn't Kira anywhere. Say something!"

"He's dead," Athrun replied calmly as he looked up at me for a brief moment. He then turned his eyes back toward the bed, "because I killed him."

I could not believe what he had just told me. This wasn't possible; he was acting in a completely different way than he was acting on Orb.

"It's true," He said without looking up, "I did it." He turned his head a little to the right before continuing; "I trapped the Strike with my Aegis and blew up. I don't see how he could have escaped."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing, this all had to be lies. Kira couldn't be dead. I gripped the collar of his shirt to lift him up slightly so I could look him in the eyes.

"That was the only option that I had left… to finish him."

As he finally turned to look at me I could see the remorse for what he had done to his friend in his eyes. The sadness was overwhelming as his tears began to flow.

"Bastard!" I said as I pushed him back onto the bed.

I pointed the gun in my right hand directly toward his head. I was fighting to keep the tears that were trying to escape from my own eyes back. Finally I couldn't stand it any longer, I let him go and walked over and punched the wall of the small room with my left hand a single time.

"Damn it!" I couldn't hold it in any longer as the tears began to flow from my eyes, my heart breaking slowly into pieces. It stung like a bitch, and all I wanted to do was curl into a ball and sob, but I couldn't. I couldn't let myself lower my defenses like that.

"But why… am I still alive?" He asked confused. I turned with tears flowing down my cheeks to see that he had sat back up. "I guess because I got out just in time." I quickly turned back around and pointed the gun back at him. At this point he turned to look right at me. "Or maybe you're destined to finish me."

"Kira." I said as I looked right at him, "Took too many risks…" I could feel the tears slowly flowing down my face, "didn't always know what he was doing. And always cried. But he was always kind. He was a nice guy!"

I looked up at Athrun just as he turned his vision away from me.

"Yeah I know," he replied, "sounds like Kira didn't change a bit. He was always like that."

I lowered my gun from pointing toward him.

"Did… you?"

"He was a sentimental crybaby, and he was smart but he never thought things through."

"Did you really know Kira?"

"Yes," He replied as a small bittersweet smile appeared on his face, "We were close."

_Then how could you have done this_ I thought.

"We've been friends, ever since the days when we were kids. We were the best of friends."

"But then… that's crazy." I said as fresh tears began to fall. I walked over and grabbed the collar of his shirt again, "If you were such a good friend, then why the hell would you kill him?"

"I… I don't know. I have no idea why either, okay!"

I loosened my grip on his collar. Tears returned to his eyes, he must have been thinking back to when he and Kira where younger, to a better time in their lives when this could never have happened.

"We separated as friends, and then the next time that I saw him, we were enemies."

"Enemies?" I asked.

"I asked him to come with us over and over," Athrun looked at me tears freely flowing from his eyes again. "Because he was a Coordinator, can't you see, he was one of us that's where he belonged."

Tears were starting to form in my eyes again from what Athrun was saying.

"It wasn't right for him to be on the side of the Earth forces."

"So you…"

"But whenever we talked he wouldn't listen! He fought against us, even hurting friends of mine. And then he killed Nicol!"

"And so that's why you killed Kira?" I asked, "Your friend?"

"He was an enemy!" Athrun replied, his voice rising in pained anger. "He wasn't on my side anymore! I had no other choice but to kill him."

I couldn't take it any more; someone needed to let him know what he was saying.

"You idiot," I said as I grabbed his collar again, "How could you ever come up with something so stupid? How could you end up doing something so terrible?"

"He killed Nicol right in front of my eyes!" He replied, "Nicol was fifteen, he loved the piano. He only fought to protect the PLANTs and Kira killed him."

"The reason that Kira fought was to protect other people too. But it doesn't explain why he had to be killed, and at the hands of his best friend of all people."

Athrun turned away from me as tears began to flow from his eyes again.

"Someone kills for killing another," I said with a sadden voice, "Then that guy is killed for killing him," I turned my vision to look directly at Athrun, "How is that kind of twisted thinking ever going to bring us peace?" I could feel the fresh tears slowly falling down my cheeks again.

"Well?"

I could see his eyes, the regret that riddled them, and I prayed that he knew the damage he had caused. I hoped that he could stand to look at himself now that he knew who he really was. And most of all I hoped that he could ever forgive himself as I wrapped my arms around him and we both shed tears for the friends that we had lost.

After the tears had been shed I walked over and sat down on the couch waiting to be informed when he would be returned to ZAFT, leaving him to think about what he had done.

"His escort has arrived," Kisaka said as he opened the door.

I stood up from the couch that I was sitting on and looked toward Athrun; he had a blank expression on his face as he just stared forward.

"Athrun," I said as I walked toward him, but he did not respond in any way.

I placed my left hand on his shoulder shacking it, "come on, they're here for you."

He finally looked up at me, but his eyes looked like he was not fully there. He looked blank, completely vacant. Everything that he had done must have finally just been too much.

"We're not allowed to bring any ZAFT soldiers into Orb territory." I explained. I pulled on his shoulders to have him stand to his feet, and he lazily complied. "Get up. Are you going to be alright?"

"Probably," Athrun smiled at me. "You're one strange person you know that?"

"I guess you deserve a thank you at least." He said. "But right now I don't know."

As he walked past me to leave the room I raised my hand over my heart, suddenly remembering something important, and in that moment, I knew what I was going to do.

"Wait a minute!" I called to him, moving to catch up as I removed the small amulet from around my neck. I placed the small pink stone around Athrun's neck as he looked at me with bated curiosity.

"It's a Haumea amulet," I explained, "You have a thing for getting into trouble. It'll protect you."

"Even after what I did to Kira?" He questioned.

"I just don't want anyone else to die." I answered.

_There have already been too many people killed in this stupid war, _I thought as I looked into his eyes.

Kisaka and I walked Athrun to the exit of plane where one of our soldiers waited with a boat to take him to a small transport plane. We both watched as he slowly climbed onto the transport before waiting for the soldier to return. And as I watched him fade into nothing in the horizon, I hoped that this war ends soon so no other person has to lose their lives like Kira did.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review<strong>


	6. Meer: The Song of Truth

**Meer: The Song of Truth**

In this quite night, I'm waiting for you. I sing as I am slowly walking along the side of a pool. Forgetting the past and dreaming of you. Time passes by and memories fade, but time can't erase the love that we've made. As I reach the bench at the end of the pool I sit down and place my hands on my legs. And the stars in the skies that I wish upon can't bring you back to my side. Though you're not here with me, I lower my head. I dream of the day.

Suddenly the memory of that day when she appeared and ruined my speech returned to my mind. '_Please do not be deceived by the appearance of that person. Hello my friends my name is Lacus Clyne._'

Quickly a vision of a girl with black hair singing in a recording studio flashed through my mind.

I bow down close my eyes and shake my head, that can't be me. _I'm Lacus_.

I stand up and wrap my arms around my shoulders before continue walking along the side of the pool as I remember what the Chairman said to me before I left for here. '_There's nothing to worry about. But in the mean time, it would be better if you kept a low profile. I'll make sure you're taken care of, I appreciate everything that you have done for us._'

_That's right, because of what I did. That was me not that other person. I did all of that._

I stop walking and my eyes widened when I remember the words that Athrun said at the Gibraltar base, I then close my eyes.

'_You're useful to them now. But he's not going to need you forever. And when he's finished with you he is going to have you killed._'

I gasped and open my eyes; I can feel tears trying to escape from them.

"It can't be true." I say as I shake my head. "It just can't be."

"Miss Lacus." the voice of my bodyguard says, causing me to gasp and look up toward her. "I brought a nice pot of tea for you. Please come."

She guides me to a table near the pool and I sit down. I watch as she slowly pours a cup of tea for me.

"Um?" I question.

"Yes," she replies.

"Have you heard from the Chairman yet?" I asked.

"No," She replies as she places the small white and blue cup in front of me, "nothing yet unfortunately."

"I suppose it can't be helped." she continued as I grabbed the cup, "considering the difficulty that the PLANTs are having right now. You know what I am talking about right Miss Lacus?"

I turn to look at her.

"Yes of course I know." I say in disgust as I turn back toward my cup of tea, "I know what's going on, but still." I close my eyes and sigh.

"The truth of the matter is the situation is still rather uncertain." She says before I open my eyes and look off into the distance to my right, "For one thing there's even word that the Archangel is in port here at Copernicus."

"The Archangel?" I question as I turn to look at her.

"Yes," she replies, "I wonder what their thinking, to come to the moon at a time like this."

"Do you perhaps think that she is with them as well?" She questioned.

"What?" I asked a little shocked at her words.

"You know the person that appeared in the broadcast in Orb and said that she was with the Archangel."

"Uh, A right." I say a little tongue tied.

"Yes that person is becoming a real troublemaker." She says. "At this rate she could ruin everything that the Chairman's been working so hard to accomplish. Why would she want to do such a thing?" She turns to look at me, "But the genuine Miss Lacus isn't that kind of person now is she? The Miss Lacus I know is always right and loves peace, yet when times are difficult she is willing to enter the battlefield and fight along side us. She's that kind of person. And that's the reason that we all admire her. A Miss Lacus who doesn't do that must surely be a fraud."

I gasp at what she had just said. "A fraud?"

"I believe that the young woman who has stood by the Chairman's side and assisted him since the beginning of this war is a genuine Miss Lacus."

"What are you?" I question as I stand up.

"Please you can feel free to call me Sarah, Miss Lacus." She says with that same emotionless face that she always has, "I am here to help you."

_Could Athrun have been telling the truth all along, who is this person that I am looking at?_

"We have to act now to prevent further problems." Sarah says, "Isn't that right Miss Lacus?"

Thoughts of that black haired girl and then what Athrun had said quickly rushed through my head again. _Please tell me this isn't happening_ I thought as I closed my eyes and shake my head.

"Now help yourself to some more tea," Sara says as she places a hand on my back causing me to sit down. "There are some things we need to discuss. I'm sure we can come up with an excellent plan."

I started to hyperventilate a little as I hear her finish what she was saying.

* * *

><p>I quietly stood at a window of the house that I was staying at waiting for everything that Sarah had told me was going to happen. I hated that I was going to be used to set up an ambush but this was the only thing that I could do to help the Chairman.<p>

* * *

><p>I quietly sit in the stands of the large theater waiting for Lacus to arrive. In the distance I can hear a car coming to a stop, there is no stopping this now.<p>

"Hello, hello, thank you very much." My Haro says causing me to look up and see Athrun standing at a doorway.

"It's Meer." He says.

"Athrun." I gasp as I stand up. I say his name again as I head up onto the stage toward him. I know that this is not what Sarah wants but I don't care, I need to talk to him, see that he is alright.

"Athrun, you're alive." I say as I walk toward him.

"Hold it right there." He says as he points a gun at me.

I stop in my tracks as quickly as I can, "Athrun?"

"I got your message," Athrun says as he walks onto the stage with the gun still pointed at me, "And I know that this is some kind of trap! I'm giving you one last chance, Meer. That's why I'm here."

"Athrun," A cloaked person says as she and two other people walk out behind him.

The person removes her cloak to reveal that she looks just like me.

"Miss Lacus." I say with a little shock in my voice. This is the first time that I have met her in person.

She smiles at me before slowly walking toward me.

"Hello, Miss Meer." She says, "It's nice to finally meet you. You said in your note that you needed my help." I begin to shake my head as I look at this girl that looks just like me, "That you were going to be killed. If so, you're more then welcome to come with me."

I take a couple of steps back away from this girl. "I should be the one." I say, "It should be me."

"Meer?!" Athrun calls out.

'_But the genuine isn't that kind of person now is she?_' Sarah's words run through my head as I look at all four people before me. '_And that's the reason that we all admire her._'

'_You helped save the world through your efforts and your hard work._' The Chairman's words then ran through my head, '_I will never forget that, and the people will never forget it either._'

"Take it easy Meer." Athrun said before taking a few steps down the stairs, "Everything's alright so just relax."

I take a step back away from Athrun as he reaches out toward me.

"But I'm the real Lacus!" I say, "Aren't I?" I question myself. "I am! I mean I have her voice and her face, when I'm Lacus there's nothing wrong with me." I raise a gun toward the girl with the same face as me but it is quickly shot out of my hands by a single shot from the gun that Athrun is holding.

I can hear the gun sliding across the stone stage behind me.

"Meer, just cut it out!" Athrun demands. "calm down."

"If it's my name you want, you may have it," the other Lacus says which shocked me.

"Take it all," she continues as she walks next to Athrun. "But even then, you and I will still be different people. And that can not be changed."

"Huh?" I gasp at what she just said.

I drop to my knees after hearing what was just said, I can be Lacus Clyne.

"None of us can be anything other then ourselves." She said.

I look up at her.

"But that's why you and I exist and are standing here. Isn't it?" She continues, "And that's how were enlightened about people and ourselves."

I can feel the tears that I have been holding in for so long at the corners of my eyes.

"Your dreams are yours and yours alone." Lacus said as she looked at me with such compassion in her eyes, "So please when you sing, do it for yourself." My tears are freely flowing down my cheeks as she continues, "There your dreams don't let others use them for their benefits."

I bow my head in shame, how could I have been so stupid. She is right.

"Birdy!" a voice calls out from the sky.

"Lacus!" Athrun calls before pushing her forward. A second later I could see the stairs nearby breaking into small pieces.

I gasp and then turn my head in the direction that the shot had just come from. Other gun shots fill the area as Athrun rushes Lacus to cover behind a stone wall. I was so scared at what was happening that I did not move, only seconds after Lacus was behind the wall I feel Athrun grab my hand and pull me along behind the same cover that he had taken Lacus behind. I shriek as a bullet hits the wall nearby.

"Kira!" Athrun calls out to one of the other people.

"Over hear," Kira calls out causing us both to look in his direction.

Athrun quickly rushes me past a doorway of the wall before bending around the edge of a window to take a few shots toward the people that are shooting at us. He quickly ducks behind the wall as more shots hit it.

"How many are there?" He asks me, "Do you know?"

"I don't know." I answer, "Just Sarah."

He turned back toward the window and shot off a couple more shots before taking cover again. I had covered my ears not wanting to hear what was happening, not long after Athrun had rushed out the door beside us I had dropped to my knees, I was so scared at what was going on around me.

"Miss Meer," Lacus said causing me to look toward her to see her crawling toward me.

"There's nothing to fear okay?" She said calming me down a little.

"Run for it." Kira said as he looked at us.

We quickly rushed around the corner of the door just before an explosion filled the area that we were just at. Lacus had her arms around me to make sure that I was safe; we could all then see Sarah running toward us throwing something. I couldn't tell who had hit it with their gun but the item flew back toward Sarah before exploding sending her flying.

As Athrun continued to fight with the people that were shooting at us I looked at Lacus, she had such a sad look on her face for the lost lives that were happening right before us. The sound of a small crash caused me to look to see a large golden mobile suit having landed in the middle of the theater.

"You kids alright?" The pilot asked.

"What took you so long Mu?" Kira asked the suit before us.

"Get Lacus and the girls out of here." Kira ordered.

"Right, I understand now." The pilot said.

"Are you okay?" Athrun asked as he walked up to us.

"Yeah," Kira replied, "Somehow."

"I put you in danger." Athrun said as he turned to look at the other girl that was with them, "Sorry about that."

"Yeah, but thank you." She replied.

"Come on, Princess." The pilot said as he lowered the hand of the mobile suit.

Kira helped Lacus onto the extended hand before turning to look at me and extending his hand, "Meer, You too."

I looked around before slowly extending my hand to except the offer that was when I saw Sarah slowly raising her gun toward Miss Lacus.

"Watch out!" I called out as I rushed past Kira.

I could feel a sharp pain strike me in the back, as I started to fall to the ground I could see Miss Lacus rushing toward me.

"Miss Meer!" I could hear her call out.

I could hear a two quick shots ring out from someone's gun.

"Miss Meer…" I could feel Lacus lifting my body off of the ground, "Miss Meer!"

"Please remember." I said as I opened my eyes, "my songs and my life." I slowly reached into my purse and pulled out a picture of myself from before my operations. "Don't forget who I was." I struggled to say as I handed the picture to Miss Lacus.

"She has a kind and cheerful face," Lacus said as she looked at the picture with a girl with black hair and freckles, "Is this your picture?"

I nodded.

"Meer," Athrun said as he rushed over to me.

I turned my vision that had started to blur toward him.

"I wish… I could have… gotten to know you better." I smiled, "All of you."

"No Meer!" Athrun cried out.

"Hurry Mu, get her to the Archangel!" Kira ordered.

I turned to look at Miss Lacus as I could feel tears flowing from my eyes.

"I'm so sorry." I said as I closed my eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review<strong>


End file.
